Best Friend's Brother
by The Doctor's Only Companion
Summary: Cece is in love with her best friend's brother, Ty Blue. She promised she wouldn't fall in love with him but everyone knows, Cece tends not to keep her promises. But this one, was an accident.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first Cy story so I'm really excited! I totally love this couple aside from Gece. Hopefully you all like it! **

**Best Friend's Brother **

"Cece?! Hello? Earth to Cece!" someone calls. I immediately jump out of my daydreams and turn to look at Rocky. She gives me a stern look.

"Who were you looking at? A cute guy?" she asks. _Ya I sure was looking at a cute guy, your brother, I thought. _I bite my lip and sneak a quick glance at him again. He's sitting a couple tables away from us, talking to Deuce.

"Ya I was." I smile, looking at Rocky. Her eyes widen and she looks around Crusty's Pizza furiously, searching for the guy. I hold in my laugh, knowing it's not any person she could think of.

"Where is he?!" she sighs and looks at me.

"You just missed him.." I say hastily. Rocky frowns and takes a bite of her pizza. If only she knew. But if she did know then she would kill me. I promised her that I would never go out with her brother after she had kissed my almost step brother, Logan.

"That sucks. We should get going. My mom is going to freak if I'm home late." she stood up, taking her drink with her. I nod, standing up too. Rocky walks up the stairs, exiting Crusty's. I stop for a moment, lingering at the bottom of the staircase. In the corner of my eye, I could see Ty standing up too. I bit my lip nervously.

"Hurry up Cece!" Rocky calls. I rush up the stairs, returning to her side. She gives me an odd look before we start walking home.

"Oh no I think I left my straightening iron at Shake It Up Chicago on my vanity.I'm gonna head over there so I can go get it." I sighed. Rocky groans and looks at me, obviously annoyed.

" Cece! The set is like an hour away from here. How are you going to get there?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"As I said I'm walking. I need the exercise." I replied. Rocky laughed.

"You? Exercise? Ya right." she sighed. "You can get it later can't you?" Rocky suggested, standing in front of the apartment building.

"I can drive her there." Ty said, now at our sides. How did he get here so quickly? I felt my cheeks flush and I looked away from him before he could see my blush. Why did he have to say that? I didn't want to sit in a car with him! It would be awkward, and very silent.

"No Ty you don't have to." I replied looking over at him. My knees wobbled and somehow I managed to keep myself up straight. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach already. Rocky sighed, irritated.

"You two can figure this out. Meanwhile I am going to go inside." she turned away from us and stopped inside. I sighed and crossed my arms, looking expectantly at Ty.

"Well let's get going already." I snapped. I was already annoyed by the fact the he suggested to drive me. All I wanted to do was get some alone time. Now I had to sit in the car with my best friend's brother, who was also my crush. Ty sighed and lead me over to his car. I sat in the passenger seat and clicked my seat belt in. Ty did the same, starting the car.

~~At the Set~~

Ty parked at the set and went over to open the passenger door for me. I hopped out and walked towards the set. . The car ride had been somewhat long and awkward. It had been really silent. It was so quiet you could hear the nonexistent crickets chirping in the background. Ty stood outside the building, not walking in.

"I'm going to wait out here for you." he replied. I nodded and walked inside. I went over to my vanity and unplugged my straightening iron. Then I smelt smoke coming from somewhere. I looked at my straightening iron, wondering if it was coming from there, but it was unplugged. Then I smelt more smoke. I could see it now and there was fire spreading across the set. The set was burning! I search hastily for an exit but the smoke was coming in so quickly I couldn't see the bright red EXIT sign.

"Cece!" somewhere shouted from outside. I dropped to the ground and crawled on the floor like a baby, looking for an exit.

"Cece where are you!" the same voice called again. I was guessing it was Ty because he was the only person who had been near the set when I entered.

"Ty.." I tried to shout but I ended up coughing again. There was a loud noise, like something exploding. I crawled faster, wondering where the exit was. I was scared for my life. What if Ty never find me? Was I going to die here? Suddenly there was someone by my side.

"Cece!" he exclaimed in joy, wrapping his arms around me for a hug. I blushed deeply and slowly hugged him back.

"Ty...I thought.." I coughed, not able to finish my sentence. He pulled away slowly, like he didn't want to let go.

"It doesn't matter, we need to get out, like now." he took my hand and we both crawled towards the way I had come in. He pushed open the door and helped me stand up. He shut the door then walked to his car,

"We should call 911." I advised. Ty nodded and pulled out his phone, dialing 911.

**A/N I'm going to stop the chapter there. If you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me. Flames are not allowed but criticism is! Sorry for any mistakes I made! Review, favorite, and follow! ~~The Doctor's Only Companion~~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**After 3 longs months I finally have updated this! I am sorry for my absence but I am should be updating quicker now! Hope this chapter makes up for the days I have missed .-.**

**Chapter 2 **

Ty and I watched as firefighters started to pull up to the Shake it Up! studio. It was all so sudden I barely had time to process it all. Maybe it was my straightener that had caused the problem. It didn't seem like the straightener was the problem though because there had been no smoke coming from it. Something else must have caused it.

"Cece are you okay?" Ty glanced over me with a worried look. That was when I realized when I was shaking. I didn't know why but I was. I took a deep breath, nodding.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered, keeping my head down. Hopefully he couldn't see the scared look on my face. Well he had asked me if I was okay so he probably had.

"Okay..." he sighed and pulled me over to him, wrapping an arm around me. Butterflies swarmed through my stomach and a light blush swept across my cheeks. He was just trying to comfort me, that's all. It wasn't romantic in any way shape or form.

"Cece! Ty!" someone called, making me look around immediately. Ty slipped his arm away from me quickly. He probably didn't want anyone to see. I then recognized the voice as Rocky's who came running over to us. I walked over to her. She hugged me tightly making me stumble backwards.

"I was so worried when I found out! Don't you scare me like that again you two!" she pointed at both of us. Ty chuckled rolling his eyes playfully at his sister.

"I'm sorry Rocky." I murmured. "It won't happen again. I promise." I smiled at her reassuringly as she pulled away. She then stepped in front of Ty and I swore I thought I saw a faint hint of tears sweep into her eyes.

"Ty Blue! How dare you scare me like that!" she snapped and then hugged him tightly. I could see she wasn't trying to cry. Ty smiled and held his sister close. Looking at the both of them also made me smile. They pulled away after a couple of minutes and Rocky wiped her eyes.

"Anyways we should get heading home." Rocky suggested. Ty nodded in agreement as we all piled into his car. I sat in the backseat so I wouldn't look at Ty the whole way home. I leaned my head against the window of the car, looking at the cars going by. Eventually somehow I fell asleep. I don't even remember being carried into my apartment and going into my room.

I woke up awhile later. All the blankets were wrapped around me my fan on high, making the room freezing cold. I rubbed my eyes, sitting up slowly. I started to stand up when I heard someone.

"Morning Cece."

I screamed and fell back onto my bed. The person chuckled. I looked over to where the voice was coming from and realized Ty was sitting at my makeup table. A blush spread across my face. How long had he been here and why?

"What are you doing here?" I asked hastily my hands flying to my hair. It probably looked horrible and that was the last thing I wanted Ty to see.

"I brought you home. When we got here you were already passed out so I volunteered to take you up to your room." Ty explained. I nodded and sprang out of my bad so I could grab my hairbrush. Before I grabbed it he grabbed my wrist.

"Cece you look fine." Ty complimented. A light blush spread across my cheeks and I quickly pulled my hand away from his.

"Th-thanks." I murmured, looking away. Ty stood up and walked over to the door.

"Well I should get going. I'll see you later." Ty smiled weakly and walked out of my room. I sighed, crawling up onto my bed. He volunteered to take me to my room.** Volunteered. **Did that mean something? Could he like me too?

**So after a while there is chapter 2! Hope you all like it :) If you have the time please go check out my book blog which I have the link posted on my profile. No flames but I allow criticism. Review, favorite, or follow! ~~The Doctor's Only Companion~~ **


End file.
